I will follow you
by Hazelle.X
Summary: FemTsuna! Reborn comes to town to train the future boss of the Vongola family. There were two candidates: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Shigeru. Everyone knew that the younger twin was more capable. Clearly, Shigeru was the right candidate. Right?


_No matter where we went, Shigeru shone like a beacon, and I was hidden in his shadow, overlooked by everyone else. It used to hurt, but I've gotten used to it. I know what people think of me. Just because I'm a girl, they don't say it to my face, but I know what they really think of me anyway. I can see it in their eyes when they look at me. They call me "dame-Tsuna", because in comparison to my brilliant brother, I wasn't anything. And I knew that._

Chapter 1.

"Tsu-chan, you came home in the middle of class again," Mom chided. "That's not nice."

Tsuna hummed nonchalantly.

"I'm not saying you have to get into a top college or anything, but you should live a life with more fulfilment! Be more like your brother."

Tsuna rolled her eyes. Now that Shigeru was more involved in club activates, she had almost all of her mother's attention, which was something that needed getting used to.

"…but Shi-kun's grades haven't been looking very good lately…"

But then again, Mom was always talking about Shigeru (his excellence in soccer, his popularity, his clothes need washing, the mud he tracked into the living room when he comes home from practice), which was normal. It was something that she could tune out. Her mother was the happiest when she was talking about Shigeru, and all Tsuna had to do was listen, or just pretend to. It was better that she was talking about Shigeru than missing Dad.

"…there was this interesting flyer in the mailbox…"

_Speaking of Dad, he hasn't contacted us since a year ago, work must be pretty busy..._with amusement Tsuna realised she did not even know how much her dad earned, she could have been rich all this while and not know it. After all, Nana, being a brilliant housewife, probably managed their finances very well to boot. The house was never lacking anything; stationary, air refresher, shampoo, socks, and even had an extra rice cooker (when Tsuna accidentally caused the old one to short-circuit somehow, and Nana just produced another one from the attic.)

"…a home tutor's coming today!"

Tsuna looked up. That took her by surprise.

"The flyer promised to 'raise your kid to become the new leader of the next generation'! Doesn't it sound great!"

_It sounds like a scam_¸ Tsuna glanced sceptically at the flyer in Mom's hands. Her mother could be so gullible sometimes.

"I'm home!"

"Oh, Shi-chan's early!" Mom all but skipped down the stairs.

Tsuna wanted to continue to read her book, but she felt like snacking on some bananas. Using the flyer that Mom left, she bookmarked where she stopped, and headed downstairs too. She was greeted by a strange sight.

There was a little kid in their house. No, he wasn't just a kid, he was a baby, and he even had a pacifier around his neck. No matter what, the kid was definitely a baby, he had the dewy skin of babies, and their huge round eyes. But why didn't he feel like a baby? He was standing so confidently, holding a mini suitcase, dressed in a black suit and even wearing a fedora hat, as though he were an adult. _Something's off about this baby._

_Eep!_ _He noticed me!_ Tsuna immediately stared at the floor and slowly inched towards the kitchen. _Bananas, I just have to get them and get out._ She could still feel the baby's gaze on her. Then he was speaking to Mom and Shigeru, he had a cute voice of a toddler, but he wasn't just blubbering nonsense, he was holding an intelligent conversation.

"I arrived 3 hours early, but as a service, I'll evaluate you now," the baby was saying. "My name's Reborn, the home tutor."

Shigeru burst out laughing, "What is this kid saying!"

"So you're Shigeru," the baby says as Tsuna turned around to grab a banana from the counter. She heard a yell, and when she turned around, Shigeru was rolling on the floor grabbing his knee. Mom just stood there looking stunned, and they could only watch as Reborn began to drag her brother up the stairs.

"That hurt dammit! I won't forgive you just because you're a baby!" She heard Shigeru yell. A loud thud followed. Mom's eyes grew as wide as saucers, but other than that, she seemed to have frozen. Tsuna heard another thud from upstairs and winced. _What was going on?_

"My real job is to make you a mafia boss."

Tsuna's hand paused just an inch from the door of her brother's room. What was she thinking? Curiosity got the better of her. She shouldn't poke her nose into other people's business. This Reborn obviously had no business with her. Like everyone else, he wanted her brother. And like always, she should fade into the background, where she belonged. Her brother would be fine, he always was. Besides, this could be some practical joke, after all, how could a baby possibly be a tutor? _He'll be gone by tomorrow, and it'll be like nothing ever happened. Maybe Mom will learn a lesson and stop trusting such weird flyers._

* * *

"Good Morning Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna yawned in response, she hardly slept last night, dreaming dream after dream about strange babies, about men dressed in black with guns, and about fedora hats with legs and tails. Yes, she was weird like that.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna froze. The baby was still here, and he was staring at her. She nodded nervously to the baby, quickly wolfed down her toast, and dashed out.

Normally, Tsuna liked babies. They were cute, they were innocent and they didn't judge her. Well, most of them don't anyway. Tsuna was only afraid of babies when they start crying, but most people are. That baby at home though, is on a completely different scale.

_When is he going to go home? Won't his mom worry? _ She thought, as she walked along the familiar path to school.

Tsuna loved the walk to school, it gave her time to collect her thoughts. It was the only time when she was completely alone. At home, Mom would always be around, and now that the baby was there, she definitely would not feel at ease. And in school, she got so self-conscious, it was suffocating. If only she could be more confident of herself. If only she could be like Sasagawa Kyoko, the prettiest girl in her class.

Sasagawa Kyoko was practically the perfect girl. She was pretty, smart, athletic and everyone liked her. Even her brother liked Sasagawa Kyoko, and he was the kind of guy that used to have only two loves in his life – food and soccer. He was the kind of guy that would wake up at 4.30am in the morning for soccer practice (like he probably did today), and stay up to 3am or some other insane hour, to catch the world cup. Before Sasagawa Kyoko, Shigeru never expressed any interest in women.

It's only a matter of time before they get together, Tsuna supposed. They were all in the same class after all. And, they would look like an adorable couple. Off course, some people think Sasagawa Kyoko would look cute with Yamamoto-kun too, or maybe even cuter. In her opinion, Yamamoto-kun is definitely cuter than Shigeru.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna yelped in surprise, the baby was behind her. The baby had followed her! Tsuna stared at the baby,_ Doesn't he have school?_

"Since you're Shigeru's twin, I decided to explain a few things to you," the baby said, "there are some things you should know."

Frankly speaking, even though she heard him speak yesterday, Tsuna still could not get used to the fact that a _baby_ was talking to her with such perfect grammar and with such a commanding tone. If his voice were not so high-pitched, she would have mistaken him for an adult!

"I'm here to trai- "

WAIT, was that Sasagawa Kyoko? With Shigeru? Tsuna scrambled back a few steps and hurriedly hid behind a tree. Discreetly, she peered around the tree, sure enough, it was her brother, walking Sasagawa Kyoko to school. They did look pretty sweet together, there's going to be such a fuss in school later. Maybe she could skip school today amidst all the drama?

"Kyaaa~ How cute!" Tsuna's forehead smacked against the tree; she forgot about the baby.

"Ciaossu."

"Why are you wearing a suit?" That, was honestly a good question, it was summer, isn't it just torture for a baby to wear a suit in this heat?

"Because I'm in the mafia." Tsuna banged her head against the tree again, _say what!_

"How cool! Haha, well, we have to go to school now, bye-bye!"

Tsuna waited until they turned around the next corner, before she came out of her hiding spot. Crap, she was going to be late for school, maybe she should just skip. After all, no one would probably notice her absence. With that decided, she turned around and started to walk towards the library.

"Isn't school that way?"

Her feet jolted to a stop. Seriously, she should stop forgetting about the baby. She turned around and looked at him. He just looked back at her. His eyes were unblinking, and so serious, too serious for a little baby. Tsuna sighed, she didn't want to fight, not even with a baby. So she turned around and shuffled towards the direction of Namimori Junior High.


End file.
